1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a device and method of increasing the user's jumping ability and hand to eye coordination associated with jumping, and more particularly to a jump training device and method of training in association with ball sports such as basketball.
2. Overview of Prior Art
Devices that encourage individuals to jump, in an effort to increase the vertical jump height and hand to eye coordination have been attempted over the years. The sport of basketball for example has become increasingly more popular and therefore more competitive, thus setting the stage for more useful training devices. A very basic device such as is disclosed by Haines in U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,603 is a simulated standard with a cantilevered arm that supports a ball on a tether. Here the ball does have a height adjustment to accommodate different height and skill levels of individuals but the ball moves with the standard, maintaining the ball in a flexible but non-retracting state. The disclosed standard would be incapable of properly supporting a ball that is grasped and not simply touched or tipped. This coordinated grasping and rebounding is a critical aspect of the game of basketball and clearly not capable of being simulated with this device.
In contrast, McCall, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,705 disclosed a basketball training device that is adjustable to various heights and allows a user to jump and rebound a ball, but the ball must then be reloaded. No recoiling device is included. The device is also large and cumbersome making it practical only for institutional use.
Nelson disclosed a recoil system in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,781 but here the ball is tethered by a cable which is suspended from a pivotally mounted, spring loaded arm. The device must be mounted to a wall or other supporting surface, which again limits the usage to institutional use. Also here the inertia of the long arm would give an unnatural slack to the tether at the end of the movement. This "easing up" of tension could adversely affect the individual's coordination and timing in a real world game situation.
A recoiling tether was disclosed by Bachand et al in U.S. Pat No. 3,050,305. Here a spring tensioned wheel and the spring has to be wound up to produce adequate tension to keep the ball in a recoiled position. There are two major problems. First the constant force of the tension spring, even at rest, to ensure the system is tight would degrade the spring constant of the spring, forcing the user to periodically go through the arduous task of disassembly to replace the part. Second the tracking of the cable onto the spool is not provided for and given the ballistic nature of the activity, the device could easily not track on the spool which would make the device inoperable.
Brown disclosed a soccer practice device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,599 in which the ball is suspended by a tethered rope. The purpose of the device is to position the ball to be kicked by the user, therefore a recoil feature would be clearly not anticipated because it would make the device non-funtional. The ball is intended to be suspended and gravity eventually causes it to reposition itself.
A physical training device was disclosed by Wells in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,494 in which a ball-like object is attached to the end of a boom with two rotatably mounted joints. Articulation of these two joints enables the ball to be actively displaced in an upward direction and laterally toward and away from the base support. The excessive manufacturing cost and logic controls necessary to run the mechanisms that drive the joints are far beyond what a consumer or even many institutions could realistically attain.
An adjustable height trainer with a basketball backboard was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,925 by Alston. Here the ball is tethered to a weighted counter balance to retract the ball after it is displaced and released and the entire assembly is adjustable for height by use of a cable and crank assembly. Though some of the problems of the previously mentioned art are addressed, it by no means solves every shortcoming. As before, the massive structure of the device precludes most individuals from possessing a device of their own either as a cost issue or due to limited space requirements. The device as disclosed shows the backboard to be non-functional since all of the action of the ball takes place below the board. This makes tip-ins and rebounds at the rim impossible to practice on this device. Also the weighted counter balance adds unwanted inertia as described in the Nelson patent.
Brown et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,713 and 5,417,631 disclosed a training device similar in function to Bachand et al, with the addition of a frame structure that is to be mounted to a supportive surface. A coil spring or counter weight causes automatic retraction of a tethered ball which is suspended for the user to jump, retrieve and release and repeat. The height of the device is indicated enabling quantitative representation of successful attempts by the user. As a similar theme, the structure and mounting method of the device is clearly intended for use by an institution where space and financial expenditure are of less of a concern than to an individual, small school or recreation center. In addition the same problems exist as before in the method of retrieval of the ball in sofar as the inertial qualities of the system. As well, this disclosure does not include a backboard and rim assembly, nor is it obvious how such a device would be used in conjunction therewith.
A unique device was disclosed by Haney et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,342 where a suspended tethered ball is supported by a boom that is pivotally mounted to a supportive surface. The ball is anchored by a counterbalance weight that has an adjustable starting height. The height of the ball is altered by vertically moving the weight, thus pulling in or letting out the tether. The arm is claimed to be locked in place, not free to move which would add more real-game skill simulation to the exercise. The method of recoil is weight with a frictional element added to dampen the movement of the ball. This only adds to the unrealistic and awkward movement of the weighted recoil as has been previously disclosed. Also the height adjustment requires the movement of a large cylinder that is secured in place by a clamping means. This adjustment would be cumbersome, especially where a variety of players were being trained together and necessitated repetitive adjustment and recall of specific positions.
Though the device could conceivably be manufacturable such that it could be potentially affordable to those other than elite institutions, the device requires mounting to a wall which in most cases precludes usage with a basketball backboard and rim. This is essential to the importance of training to simulate a game type situation.
Another disclosure that uses a boom type device to support a ball is that of Campbell in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,811 wherein a basketball training device is shown and described that more closely simulates a game condition. Here a tethered ball is mounted above a basketball rim and the end of the tether is accessible to a trainer or coach. The tether is capable of being pulled to move the ball in a manner that is not predictable to the user or users which are attempting to put the ball in the basket. Though the device is creative and potentially useful, it has some drawbacks. First of all, it requires a person to control the tether. Without this the erratic movement of the ball is lost, thus removing the game-like similarity. Secondly, it is true that the device is simpler than much of the prior art, but nevertheless it is still a large and cumbersome method of performing such a simple task.
Another boom device that is intended to assist a user with developing skill in the area of basketball handling is that if Dickey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,313. Here a boom releasably supports a basketball in a position above a basketball rim. The means of releasable attachment include a cap made to receive a ball of a specific size, the cap and ball combination including a hook and loop type fastener or a magnetic fastening means. This is only minimally functional because the ball is stationary as the user jumps to grasp it. In a game-like condition, the ball is always dynamic when above the rim. The ball needs to be in motion and preferably somewhat unpredictable to the user. This device does not offer such a function.
Daly, Jr. et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,150 also offers a boom for supporting a tethered ball. This discloses a volleyball supported above a net to simulate the set position for spiking the ball. As before, the airborne ball is dynamic. One of the challenges to the user is to develop proper timing of the user's jump and body position relative to the ball's position. This device does not allow that to be simulated.
Other tethered ball practice devices include that of Chapman and Robinson in U. S. Pat. No. 3,602,504 in which a game device is disclosed that includes a standard with a target and a traditional basketball goal or other multiple games. The target is opposed to the goal and a net is mounted above and there between. The ball is suspended there below and clearly not intended to be an accurate simulation of a basketball game. In fact, the tethered ball can not be easily used with the device because the tether would become entangled with the target or goal.
A traditional tethered ball device is disclosed by Castro in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,116, the modification being in the assembly to which the tether attaches to the vertical support member. This assembly cam be positioned along the vertical support member allowing for a variety of activities and sizes of individuals. It would not be obvious to incorporate an existing basketball standard with this device, nor does the disclosure suggest the cord to include elastic properties.
A soccer training device is disclosed by Hauter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,760 in which a soccer ball is provided in a mesh net and a cord connecting it to a waist belt that is appropriately worn around the waist of the user. This allows the ball to be tethered to the user so that as the soccer ball is kicked, minimal time is required to chase the ball in order to kick it again. The cord is claimed to be made of a non-elastic material and even though it would not be considered obvious to fasten the waist belt around a basketball rim or other support member, the non-elastic nature of the cord would not allow the device to function in the form of a dynamic game simulation as in the game of basketball. With these points in mind, all of the disclosed art fall short in terms of a challenging, game realistic, easily adjustable and inexpensive training device.